1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for reminding objects being away. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for reminding objects being away which is implemented through a communication technique, and a communication device and a computer readable medium using the same method.
2. Description of Related Art
An object reminding device in the market can be connected to a handheld device of a user through a Bluetooth (BT) communication technique. Once the object reminding device is disconnected from the handheld device, the object reminding device starts to vibrate or outputs sounds. Since a BT transmission power is limited, when the user holding the handheld device moves from one room to another room in the house, the handheld device is probably disconnected from the object reminding device. In this case, although the object is still located at a safe place, the object reminding device may still output an alert signal to notify the user that the object is away. Obviously, such alert signal is a disturbance to the user. Therefore, how to ameliorate a determination mechanism of the current object reminding device to ensure the user getting the alarm signal without over-warning is an important problem required to be resolved.